Chained
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: In which the British Men of Letters find a better use for Sam while he is in their captivity.
1. Chapter 1

Sam laughed as he took the tray with him to the sink to wash the tomatoes off of it and his hands. He used his elbow to turn the faucets on and stuck everything under it, still smiling as he watched it turn red-

 _Sam watched disinterested as the water ran over his hands, falling down red from the blood that was liberally covering his fingers and palms. He rubbed the water into his skin to get rid of all the stains as best as he could, reaching for the soap as well to help_

-he blinked and slowly brought his hands out of the water, staring at them for a long moment. They were wet now and still had some tomato seeds on them which he slowly and carefully peeled off.

He stared at the tomatoes for a moment, turning them over a few times to look at them before setting them to the side and slowly picking up the other vegetables.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he felt himself be pressed against a warm body and a pair of lips pressed to the back of his neck.

"You alright?" Dean murmured, pressed flush against him.

Sam nodded, feeling himself calm down more as his brother held onto him. "Fine." he murmured himself. "Just thought I saw something."

Dean nodded as well, pressing flush against Sam. "You've been working hard for a while." he murmured once more, nuzzling at the back of his neck to his shoulder, kissing it once more. "You need to relax a bit more." With that he started to tug Sam away from the sink and towards the couch.

"I still need to clean up." Sam protested, not really putting up a fight up as he was pulled away and let Dean pull him down onto the couch.

"Cleaning can wait." Dean said with a smile, soft and relaxed up at him. "C'mon." he said laying down on the couch and pulling Sam with him until Sam was on top of him.

Sam laughed softly and leaned more into his brother, moving until he could press his forehead to Deans.

"Dean." Sam murmured, leaning in to kiss him just as a sharp burst of pain erupted along his hand and forced a white light over his eyes.

Sam woke up with a gasp of air, feeling as if he had been drowning the entire time and had managed to finally break free. He coughed and breathed in deeply before all his other senses came crashing down onto him.

He looked around, eyes widening when he saw he was in a white and almost padded room with a single cot that he was lying on.

He was completely clothed and the only thing out of place was a heavy bandage on his palm, the same palm that he had used to get rid of his hallucinations from Lucifer.

Before he could even try to analyze the situation, even think of what room he was in or what he was doing here the door opened up and a woman entered.

Immediately Sam hated her as a rush of memories came back, being shot in the bunker by this woman, being taken somewhere, being tortured by her and then...then...

He couldn't remember what happened afterwards.

"Hello Sam." Toni said with a smile as she kept a bit of a distance from him. "I'm rather surprised that you're awake."

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **8/365**

 **I do take requests so you can send your ideas for me if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

"We wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't been so difficult." Toni told him as Sam struggled against his restraints. "If you had just worked with us then none of this would have been necessary."

"You can stop with the gas lighting." Sam spat out at her. "Get off your damn high horse, you have me tied up and hostage and yet you're trying to make me the guilty one."

Toni just smiled at him. "We were hoping that we could work together, we could benefit one another." she walked around to look at him, there was a man, Toni had called him Ketch, standing just a few feet away from Sam just out of his peripheral vision.

"The men of letters American division is only scratching the surface of the information that could be at your fingertips." Toni told him. "Our main division, the one that started it all, has more than you can ever imagine."

"And you have low kill counts of people being murdered by supernatural beings due to your protections." Sam interrupted. "You've told me this before, I don't care. I'm not going to work with you."

"And that is your folly, you refuse to see reason and you refuse to listen." Toni said with a sigh. "Regardless of how much we can help each other."

Toni just smiled at him, looking at Ketch for a moment before going to the machine next to Sam.

Ketch came over and gripped the back of Sams head and yanked him back, immediately stuffing a rubber stopper into his mouth and wrapping it around his head so that Sam couldn't spit it out.

"No matter Sam." Toni continued. "We still have a lot of uses for you so until we are done here, we are going to continue to work together whether you want it or not. We have our ways to ensure that you do as we say."

"It doesn't matter how much you struggle or how much you hate us, we can work around that as well. And besides Sam," Toni said coming over to him and kneeling in front of them so that they were semi eye level. "No one is coming for you."

Sam glared at her and then arched hard as the machine came to life and he felt the electricity flowing inside of his head.

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **9/365**

 **I do take requests so if you want you can send requests and prompts.**


End file.
